News:Space
Space, the final frontier The IC setting of TF2k5 takes place on several different worlds in the galaxy, and because of this, space travel is a daily fact of life for many characters on this MUSH. To avoid the rather sticky technical details of 'hyperspace' or 'warp' technology, all superluminal travel has been lumped under the blanket category of FTL: Faster Than Light. In order to purchase FTL as an ability, a character must have a Velocity stat of 10 in each mode which has the FTL ability. (Obviously, the Flight and Space-Flight abilities are required as well.) In addition, there should be sufficient IC justification for the ability: FTL systems are ICly a costly and extensive modification to have added, and few of the factions on this MUSH have the resources to do this to just anyone. Rules for Space Travel In the interests of fairness and realism, as well as keeping the game system manageable, there are a few basic rules that apply to space travel and FTL: 1. You can't use FTL within a solar system, due to the gravitational forces there. 2. You can't use space-flight to travel between regions of deep space (well, you CAN, but it'll take you a few centuries or so, so we're not letting you.) 3. FTL places an extremely high demand on systems. You can't use any weapons systems while at FTL speed, and FTL itself drains energon at a high rate. It is a good idea (hint! hint!) to keep a close eye on your energon levels before and during FTL travel. 4. NO ONE CAN LEAVE A SHIP TRAVELING FTL! 5. Only people with space-flight or space-walk ability can do anything outside a shuttle while in space. 6. You CANNOT cross interstellar space more than once a RL day without special permission from a staffer. EG, you can't go from Earth to Junkion and then to Cybertron in a day, or go from Earth to Cyber to Earth. 7. Crossing the depths of space, even at FTL speeds, takes a lot of IC time. Jumping from planet to planet in a couple minutes just to take place in a battle or because you're bored is considered twinking. Deep Space Although our 'deep space' area is a (relatively) small chunk of the Magellanic Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, each space room is actually a vast tract of intergalactic real estate that probably spans many light-years. You should not automatically assume that you are near someone or something just because you find yourself in the same room--paging them to agree on where the two of you are is a good idea. There are 6 directions in deep space: Spinward - in the direction that the galaxy is rotating Driftward - in the opposite direction from spinward Coreward - towards the galactic core Rimward - towards the rim of the galaxy Above Plane - 'upwards' (arbitrarily defined by agreement) from your current plane Below Plane - 'downwards' from your current plane FTL Exits Directions for using FTL FTL has been made much easier. Simply use the exits as normal. If you have the FTL ability in your current mode, you may pass. If you do not, then you don't. Note that while RP-wise FTL takes up a lot of energon, for simplicity's sake using the exits do not. RP being tired, exhausted, or out of energon at your convenience. Space Combat Shuttles, which are the big honking ships that travel through interstellar space, are almost always incapable of combat. Their large size and heavy hulls usually protect them from damage, and while traveling at FTL speeds they're untouchable. However, serious damage can make FTL travel impossible. Some shuttles go to the expense of carrying small fighters on board for defense. Fighters are not capable of interstellar travel, but can maneuver around in space and in planetary atmospheres. Their systems are devoted to powerful weaponry that is effective in space. Transformers usually fall somewhere in between these two classifications, and there are the occasional hybrids and exceptions--but they are just that, exceptions.